What Gellert Wants?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore find out the hard way Gelert get what he wants. Warning for fade to black sex and alcohol abuse. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Christmas Market I wrote for 8. Shimmering Prosecco and the prompt is the action of clinking glasses together. For The Naughty List I wrote for 2. Ella and the prompt was write about a threesome. (2 tickets). For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 2's pairing of Gellert/Albus. Warning for fade to black sex and alcohol abuse. I hope you all enjoy What Gellert Wants?.**

Gellert is the one who brings up the idea of a threesome. Albus is quite alright with just being with Gellert. He doesn't need anyone else to spice things up for him but Gellert keeps telling him it'd be fun to add another. But it's not just the thought of having someone else share their bed that is off putting to Albus. It's the person that Gellert suggested join them that is.

"He knows what we do in here at night, Albus," Gellert was saying as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "And if he doesn't he damn well deaf as a door knob. You aren't really quite. You know?"

This statement causes a pink blush to crawl over Albus's face. It's not from what they do he enjoys that imensely. It's the fact that he can't really shelter his brother and sister from it. They don't need to be involved in what he and Gellert do at all. Let alone hear it.

"Gellert," he says patiently, "Aberforth is my brother..."

"I know," Gellert says a smirk forming on his lips because he knows the right buttons to push to get Albus to agree to his plan. "But it's better he learn these things from us then some other wizard who only wants to use and hurt him."

Albus's eyes widened in shock. He'd never considered the fact that Aberforth could hold feeling for another man the same way Albus held feeling for Gellert. "I suppose if you broach the subject and Aberforth doesn't out right reject it, I'd be alright with it." He doesn't know why he says but in the back of his mind he can agree with what Gellert had just said. It was better that it was one of them being Aberforth's first than some wizard who just wanted to use him.

"Come," Gellert held out his hand to Albus, "we'll broach the subject with Aberforth at breakfast then."

Albus feels himself being pulled off the bed and down the stairs. He should have said no right then and there because Gellert seemed far to keen to bring Aberforth into their bed with them. But he finds himself being blinded into silence by Gellert's stunning smile. He doesn't know why this happens but whenever Gellert smiles he finds himself going silent and doing whatever Gellert want him to.

"Aberforth," Gellert says turning his blinding smile on Albus's younger brother making the younger boy flinch, "Albus and I would like to talk to you about something very delicate."

Aberforth raised his eyebrow as he looked over at his brother. Something seemed wrong with this situation. Gellert never wanted to talk about anything important with Aberforth or Ariana in the room before now. Why should he want to talk to him about this important thing now? What made this day so special?

"Isn't that right, Albus?" Gellert turned his winning smile back towards Albus.

Albus can't make himself say yes so he ends up nodding instead. Something in the back of his head is telling him that saying yes and letting Gellert bring up the subject is wrong. God knows that Gellert will want Albus to be the one who starts off with Aberforth. That is so wrong in so many ways that Albus can't even count them.

"Albus and I would like you join us back here tonight," Gellert told Aberforth taking the younger boy's hand. "We want to show you something that we think you should know."

Aberforth finds himself uncomfortable with Gellert Grindlewald holding his hand the way he is. He's seen the way the boy watches each and every member of his family. And he also knows what Gellert and Albus do on a nightly basis. So why would he be invited to talk to them at night? "What do you have show me that you can't talk about it here and now?" Aberforth asked trying to take his hand back from Gellert.

"We want you to join us on our hunt for the Deathly Hollows," Gellert says hope filling his voice.

That seems to satisfy Aberforth and nothing more is said about what is going to happen that very night. Aberforth goes about his day without a single thought as to what happened and Albus wishes he could do the same thing. Every once in a while he sees Gellert watching Aberforth in a way that seems sort of wrong.

The day seems to go very fast to Gellert. He mostly spent it in the room he and Albus shared preparing for the night activities. He wanted this be very special for all of them. Candles were lit on the shelves and bed side tables. He'd even gone out and gotten champagne for the three of them to share before hand. Everything was going to be perfect for both Albus and Aberforth he'd made sure of that. Pouring the champagne into the three long stem glasses as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I thought Gellert said we were meeting in the dinning room, Albus?" Aberforth was asking as he was lead towards the room his brother and Gellert shared.

"He changed his mind," Albus told his brother. "He doesn't want to upset Ariana if she happens to still be awake."

That seemed to answer the younger boy's question and he followed his older brother willingly into the room. Seeing all the candles lit around the room made Aberforth wonder if Gellert still wanted to meet with him.

"Come in, Aberforth," Gellert called holding out one of mother's fancy wine glasses with champagne in it. "Here have some."

Aberforth looked over to see Albus halfway through his second glass of the amber colored liquid in the glass in his hand. If Albus was drinking there was no reason Aberforth shouldn't too. Right? Taking the glass he sipped the drink almost spitting it back out. Almost. But he wanted to look adult in front of his brother and Gellert.

Five more glasses of champagne later and Aberforth is feels like the world is spinning. He sees Gellert's lips moving and can see the words alright being formed but he doesn't know what Gellert is saying. He feels hands on his shoulders and it feels wrong to him that it feels right.

"You don't have to do this, Aberforth," he hears Albus telling him as though through a fog.

"He said he wants to, Ablus," Gellert's voice is assertive in a way that should alarm both the Dumbledore boys but it doesn't. "Tell Albus you want to join us, Aberforth."

"I want to join you," Aberforth hears himself saying.

"A toast gentlemen," Gellert says holding up his glass. "To us."

The three boys glasses clink together as they downed one last glass of champagne. As the fog consumes him yet again Aberforth feels someone's mouth sucking at his neck but his head is to fuzzy to be alarmed right at the moment. So he allows himself to be pulled down into the pleasure he is feeling.

#############################################################################################

Sunlight is spilling through the window onto Aberforth's pillow and he wishes for the first time in his life that someone could turn off the sun. His head is killing him and he has pain all over his body. He feels something heavy draped over him and knows it's not a blanket. Opening his eyes a bit he sees an arm draped over his side. Moving slightly he hears a moan from behind him.

"Go back to sleep, Ab," Gellert moans. "It's not time to wake up yet, sweet one."

Albus feels the shame of what they did to his younger brother set in. From this point forward things will never be as they once were ever again and it was all because Gellert got what he wanted.

 **I hope you all enjoyed What Geller Wants?.**


End file.
